emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04937
}} is the 4,939th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 13 March, 2008. Written by TIM DYNEVOR Directed by TONY PRESCOTT Plot Part 1 Outside The Grange Jamie hesitates before approaching the door with a letter. Louise jumps out and tries to talk to him but Jamie thinks she made herself clear the previous day. As Jamie leaves Diane tells Louise she is going to put the kettle on, Louise says she'll be over for a chat in a minute. In Holdgate Farm Donald and Rodney coo over the Railway. Nicola chides them and says she has work to do. In Cafe Hope Pearl serves Edna a coffee and tries to get her to see that Lily didn't mean to upset her. Edna is resolute and refuses to discuss the matter further. In the Woolpack back room Diane and Louise discuss Jamie and the pregnancy. Diane tries to make Louise see that Jamie might be ready for fatherhood even at his young age but Louise can only judge him by her own standards. In the office at Val's Interiors Nicola presents David with some paperwork. David seems keen to be friends but Nicola can't resist making jibes at David for not being loyal. David points out that good friends don't usually get each other involved in murder plots. In Café Hope John McNally threatens Viv by telling her he would be prepared to write a story about her moving money between the charities. She says she'll bring him his order on the house. He tells her she has a day before he prints the story. At Connelton View Bob comes in to check on Jamie and finds him cleaning up the mess from the proposal that never happened. Jamie tells him about the pregnancy test and Bob encourages him to tell Louise how much he loves her. He says if Louise doesn't know he can't blame her for thinking he might not be happy about her being pregnant. In the Woolpack Diane and Louise toast the future. Nicola comes in and finds David and Cindy drinking. She asks him for a chat and Cindy leaves. Nicola thinks him drinking with Cindy is all for her benefit but David points out that Nicola knew how he felt about her and it was her threatening to kill Donald that finished it. She thinks he wants her back and tells him they will talk later as Cindy returns. Edna enters and offers Pearl, Lily and Betty a drink. Pearl says it's her round and Edna sits with her friends. Lily is recalling a story from their youth and while Edna is vocally disdainful she is happy to be patching things up. At Connelton Bob asks Jamie if he thinks Louise feels the same as he does. Jamie says they always end up having a row when they try and talk. Bob tells him he obviously loves her and he should find out what she feels before splitting up. He tells him to go and find out if she wants the engagement ring. Jamie finds Louise in the Woolpack and tells her he wants to talk to her in private. Diane offers the back room and they go through. At a table Lily says it's her round as the old friends laugh but Edna says she doesn't want a drink from Lily. Pearl says she should make an effort but Edna says they're family and don't have to make an effort. Edna tells them they don't realise what Lily is really like and are just taken in by her ability to tell a story and make everybody laugh. Lily comes over and asks what she is trying to do. Lily says she has never pretended to be any kind of saint. Lily says she won't let Edna hold their past over her head any longer and tells Betty and Pearl exactly why she left the village. At The Woolpack Back Room Louise apologises but gets defensive when Jamie uses the term 'pregnancy scare'. Jamie is about to propose when Louise panics and breaks up with him. Part 2 In Holdgate Nicola is electrocuted while fiddling with the train set. She can't understand Donald's fascination with it and leaves. Donald and Cindy share a giggle. In the Woolpack Toilets, Lily asks Edna why she always tries to poison people against her but Edna sees it as the other way round and thinks that Lily is stealing her friends. Edna says she has a headache and storms out. In the Shop Flat, Bob counts the donations, £1780 and there is still more to count. Bob wants to know when Viv is going to make an announcement, Viv stalls by saying she wants to wait until all donations are in. On the wooden bridge, Jamie once again tries to tell Louise how he feels but she has no idea. He tells her he might as well throw the thing he has bought her in the brook. In the factory Nicola arrives and tries to swindle David into getting back with her. She flirts with him and he admits he misses her. She offers it to him on a plate and they kiss. On the bridge Jamie says there are downsides to being young. Louise says she still loves Jamie, Jamie says his feelings for her will never go away and tells her he has bought her a ring. He tells her all about the proposal and all the things he was going to say to her, with tears in his eyes. She cries too. In the factory Nicola and David are kissing. Nicola then suggests that they could still kill Donald. David throws her off. She explains they could electrocute him with the train set. H says he is calling the loony bin. She says they could be together with Donald's money. David throws her out. Jamie and Louise discuss their feelings and past mistakes. Jamie proposes, Louise accepts. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday